Baxter Fraser
Baxter Fraser, also known as "The Viper", was a suspect in the murder investigations of Muay Thai boxing champion Thanid Tongproh in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) and fantasy film director Jackson Peters in Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition). Profile Baxter is a 21-year-old boxer. He has black hair, a diamond earring on his left ear, and has yellow eyes due to genetic enhancement. In his first appearance, he dons a taupe brown tank top and ropes around his arms. It is known that Baxter is physically fit and takes vitamins. In his second appearance, he ditches the ropes and dons a gray shirt, a blue cap, and sunglasses. It is known that he eats pavlova and does spelunking. Role in Case(s) Death Match Baxter became a suspect after Jack and the player found the victim's tablet, which showed a video of Baxter and the victim talking to each other about winning the championship. When informed of Thanid's death, he felt the victim was too scared to fight so he went and died on him. He said the two of them had been waiting to fight each other for a long time, and was disappointed that was never going to happen. Baxter was interrogated again about an X-Ray of his broken arm. He said he tried to keep it quiet, and only his doctor and the victim knew about it. When he first got hurt, he approached Thanid to postpone the fight, but the victim replied no. Jack pointed out that Baxter could have been angry at the victim for not postponing the match, but Baxter said he would have been able to win regardless of his injury. Baxter was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Chon Sansurin for Thanid's murder. Speak, Friend, and Die Baxter became a suspect again after Carmen and the player found a photo of him at the rugby bar. Despite trying to hide, Baxter was furious that the player found him, saying that SOMBRA could find him just as easily. When told of Jackson's murder, Baxter started to panic saying that SOMBRA killed him just to show him they could get him. Baxter was spoken to again after Ingrid told the team that he was making a mess at the crime scene. He explained he needed to find the photos the victim took of him. The victim caught him while he was spelunking and wanted to put Baxter in his movie, but he did not leave Baxter alone. When Carmen suggested he killed Jackson to protect his cover, Baxter said he would never do such a thing and just wanted to make sure SOMBRA would never find him. Baxter was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Jermaine Waaka for Jackson's murder. But he came to the team requesting their help with SOMBRA, believing they were helping with the victim's film. To calm him down, Elliot decided to take him to geyser to work out his frustration. However they managed to find a transmitter, and he traced it back to the rugby bar Baxter was hiding out in. He believed SOMBRA was biding their time, waiting for the right moment to take him. Elliot and the player went to the rugby bar to find the monitoring device, and they managed to find it. Hoping to cheer Baxter up, they brought the bug to him so he could destroy it. However, he believed that SOMBRA would know he was there, and decided to run away and told the team not to follow him. Trivia *Baxter is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case Appearances *Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition; mentioned) *Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition) *Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery BFraserWorldEdition.png|Baxter, as he appeared in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition). File:BFraserWorldEditionC149.png|Baxter, as he appeared in Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA Recruits